School For Gifted Children
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Excuse my lack of x-men knowledge. But the turtles are recruited by Charles Xavier to start in the school for gifted children. Will school be everything the turtles hope it would be, or will fitting in be a problem for them even when surrounded by other mutants. I don't own X-men or TMNT :)


School For Gifted Children

a/n: The turtles are found by someone very special, at first glance they think that they are in some lab in another part of the country. But things aren't always how they seem. I own neither TMNT or Xmen. I do own Samantha, I'm pretty sure you all know her by now. 10 points for the reader who can guess what series this is first. Please ignore the lack of knowledge about the Xmen. I have literally only seen the first movie that came out like 16 years ago and that was only recently. The word for this chapter is inu. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

It was another night in the city of New York and five turtles were out patrolling the city. "Guys stop, who are they?" Mikey asked as he looked over the edge of the rooftop. A red beam of light nearly took his head off.  
"I don't know but that was definitely not normal." Leo answered as he bent down to help up the youngest of the turtles.

The guy who had shot the beam climbed up the fire escape. "Hello turtles. I am not here to hurt you." He stated.  
"You nearly took his head off, why should we believe you?" Don asked.  
"That is a reasonable statement. You can do the same to him if you wished." A second guy claimed as he climbed up over the top of the roof.  
"Thanks Logan, I appreciate it." The first guy said sarcastically.  
"Any time Cyclops." Logan replied. Cyclops ignored him. It was obvious that the two didn't like one another.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.  
"We're the Xmen." Logan answered and pulled his claws out of his hands. Raph seen this as a threat and attacked his with his sai. Raph hadn't seen that Cyclops had a tranquliser dart and hit him on the back of the neck. In less than thirty seconds Raph was unconscious

The other turtles panicked. They attempted to jump Cyclops and Logan. There was two woman behind them who hit them with the darts two at a time. Leonardo and Donatello put their hands up to their necks and two seconds later Michelangelo and Samantha done the same. One by one they collapsed as the chemicals in darts worked their way through their systems.

* * *

Raphael opened his eyes. It looked like he was in some kind of lab. 'No not again.' He thought as he remembered all the crazy people who had tried to mutate his family in the past. He looked over his shoulder and seen Leo, without his mask, lying on a table similar to the one he realised that he was lying on as well.  
"Leo, wake up. Leonardo." He called out to his older brother."Raph, where are we?" Leo asked as he opened his green eyes. Leo sat up. "You do realise that we were never strapped down. Get up and help me find the others."

"Leo, I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Raph said. Leo looked to where Raph had pointed. He walked over and shook all of them.  
"What is this place?" Mikey asked. "I wanna go home."  
"Relax, and get up. We need to find a way out of here and back home." Leo ordered. The three sat up. "Let's move before we get caught."

"I don't think you want to do that Leonardo." Said a voice. The turtles turned around and seen an older man, who was wearing a suit and confined to a wheelchair. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to my school for gifted children." Professor Xavier told the turtles.  
"This is a school. Your students must really like you." Leo responded. "Don can you contact Master Splinter?" Leo asked not taking his eye off of Charles.  
"No leo, I don't have my gear techtab or shell cell." Don looked surprised as he realised this. "Where's our stuff?" He asked.  
"We took them, but only as a precaution. It is my understanding that you are powerful mutants. That is exactly why I have brought you here because I have a feeling that the five of you have potential and this is how you can work to achieve it." Xavier told them.

Intrigued by this the turtles followed him as he left the room asking them to come with him. "This is Jean she is an old student of mine. Has the power of telepathy. Rather much like myself." He explained.  
"I am going to give you each an MRI to see what you are capable of." Jean told them as she started up the machine.  
"Do we have to do it?" Sam asked.  
"Sorry are you claustrophobic, we do have one that will not make you panic." Jean said. "If you like you can use that one. Who would like to go first?"

After the scans were finished they sat on a table as they waited for results. Jean looked confused. "Well you are mutants but according to this you were never human." She said.  
"We know, we were once normal turtles and now we are bipedal and able to communicate and learn and adapt." Don answered. "Unfortunately humans don't understand us so we had to be raised in secret by our father."  
"Other than the fact that you can't appear human, the only thing signalling that you are a mutant is the fact that you have an advanced healing system that allows you to heal faster than any human would."  
"It helps when your sister is a self-taught doctor and can find out anything she wants to about medicine in under three hours."  
"Impressive." Jean complemented Sam smiled at her in thanks. It was clear that none of them  
"Why don't you all retrieve your things and Jean can show you to my office where we can discuss your places here." Charles said.

They were in the office, once again clad in their gear. The turtles sat in the office. "You five are the most unique creatures I have ever met."  
"Only because you haven't met our father. Master Splinter is more unique than us professor." Leo explained.  
"Yes but you have one thing I am assuming your father does not." The professor stated. "Youth, you five are just like normal teenagers in every way, and one thing I believe every teenager has a right to is an education whether you are mutants or not."  
"What about the other students won't they be freaked out by us?" Don asked.  
"No they are mutants too." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The professor said in response.

The door opened and Logan, Cyclops and Storm opened the door and walked through it. Followed closely by Splinter. "My children, how is it you manage to get yourselves into these situations constantlY?"  
"Just lucky I guess." Raph answered. Splinter smiled at Raph's attitude and took a seat at the front of the desk.  
"It is my understanding that you wish for my children to start school here?" Splinter asked.  
"Yes I do, this is a school for gifted children and these five are some of the most gifted I have ever seen. And because there is hardly a child here that hasn't run away from home, there is no scholarship fee's. All of the students and teachers are mutants and we work towards teaching mutants acceptance and control. Although I doubt that your five lack control in anyway."  
"They are teenagers, so yes there are times when they don't exercise enough control." Splinter explained.  
"Well all that is left is a tour of the school and a chance to meet some of the people here and your kids can settle in. That is if you agree to let them study here." Charles came out from behind his desk.

Splinter turned his head toward his children. The twins were giving him puppydog eyes, as was Michelangelo. "Please can we go here Sensei, pretty please." Donnie nearly begged.  
"It seems like the children are really wanting to go here, and who am I to deny them an education." Splinter said. "I suppose there are exams at the end of the year?" He asked.  
"At their level it would be SAT's that they have to prepare for." Charles explained. He came over to the turtles. "Hamato children, welcome to the school for gifted children." Professor Xavier shook each of their hands after he spoke, it was official. The turtles were going to start school.

a/n: I hope you don't mind a short first chapter. I thought that this would be the only school that the turtles would fit into. :)


End file.
